


Crossword

by thepoeticflower



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoeticflower/pseuds/thepoeticflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing a crossword puzzle with Oliver, Connor reflects on how he's changed since Oliver came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossword

It was a rare morning when Connor woke up after Oliver, but he had been working on a case at Annalise’s most of the night. Connor didn’t wander into their bedroom and pass out until nearly four in the morning. He just barely removed his clothes before crawling underneath the covers. The only thing he remembered was Oliver tugging him close before unconsciousness claimed him.

Stumbling out of their room, still half asleep, Connor walked over to the couch, perching himself on the couch arm beside Oliver. Stealing his coffee, he took a sip and cringed at how ridiculously sweet it was. “How do you drink that, Ollie? It’s more sugar than coffee.”

“Good morning to you too.” Oliver pressed a quick kiss to Connor’s arm before looking back down at the morning crossword. Connor stood up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a mug of coffee for himself. Sitting down beside Oliver, it always amused him that he did the crossword in pen. His boyfriend had that many useless facts stuffed inside of that brain of his that he felt so self-assured to not even bother with pencil.

Peering over his shoulder as he sipped his coffee, he offered up a solution, “Seventeen down is palimony. It seems my law school education is becoming useful for something after all.” He chuckled, taking another sip from his mug. It wasn’t lost on Connor that once upon a time, before their falling out, before Sam Keating’s murder, this was something Oliver suggested that normal couples do. An inexplicable warmth filled his chest as he rested his cheek against Oliver’s shoulder, looking a bit closer at the clues. A few months ago, he scoffed at the idea of this. But now, being with Oliver in their apartment away from all the insanity of the outside world seemed like the only thing tethering him to reality. Everything on the outside of these walls was Annalise Keating and murder, both of which could destroy his life very simply. One wrong move, one slip and the entire house of cards could crumble effortlessly.

“All of these in this bottom corner are completely impossible.” Oliver said, calling Connor’s attention to the unfilled part of the crossword.

“We could just easily google the answers, you know.” Connor grabbed his phone off of the coffee table, only to have Oliver take it from his hands.

“That would be cheating. Which might work in the legal world with all the hacking I do for your boss, but here, we don’t do that. It’s better to just leave it blank and find out the answers when the solutions come in tomorrow. It isn’t our job to know absolutely everything sometimes.” Oliver pecked his lips before setting the folded up newspaper and pen down on the coffee table. When Oliver sat back up, Connor tugged him by his t-shirt and kissed him lovingly. That was the difference between his life in their apartment with Oliver and his life outside. In there, Connor could be Connor with all of his flaws and imperfections. It didn’t matter that he didn’t have every answer.

“You really are the only part of my day that I look forward to.” Connor whispered against Oliver’s lips before tugging him up off the couch. “And now, I’m going to show you just how much I look forward to it.” He said with a smirk, tugging his shirt off and tossing it at Oliver’s head as he walked toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://jean-jehan-prouvaire.tumblr.com)!


End file.
